A Year Gone By, A New Phantom Year Starts
by FariyFlare
Summary: This is a little One Shot for the New Year. Hope you all enjoy! Happy New Year everyone!


"The year was soon coming to an end and a new one was coming right around the corner. It feels as if yesterday was the first day of 2016 and in a blink of an eye, it became the last day of the year. I have to say that tons of stuff have happened this year, even though you guys can't tell, each one of us knows that we star or appear in many of your fan fiction, comics, games, videos and many of the other things you use us in. And since I know that you are reading this, I just want to say that I had a great year with all of you, even though you may have done many strange things with us, but because of that, we had tons of great and interesting adventures."

"Danny, are you talking to the readers again?" Sam asked the Ghost Boy beside her with a smile.

"Maybe," the Halfa replied with a smile in return, "But you can't blame me, I just had to say a few last words to them before the end of the year."

"Like some of your girl or boy friends?" the techno-geek joked with a smirk.

"Hey, it's not like I have a choice on the matter on what kind of stories I get put in!" Danny tried to defend himself with a small blush starting to form, "And you know that Sam is the only girl for me!"

"If you say so man," Tucker replied smiling which caused him to get a punch in the shoulder, "Hey what was that for?"

"Hey, can't I get one last hit in before the end of the year?" Sam asked doing her best to look innocent.

"Don't you think that is enough bickering for the year?" Vlad asked as he walked up to the trio.

"As if you will know," the younger Halfa stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I have to agree with Plasmas this time Whelp," Skulker tells the Ghost Boy as he floated up to the group, "I think we should spend the rest of this year rejoicing and save the fighting for next year."

"I agree as well Child," Technus declares as he flies up to the group.

"Great, the only time of the year when my enemies don't want to fight is at the end of the year. How ironic is that?" Danny asked them in a bit of disbelief.

"But We Are Friends In Some Of The Other Worlds And Timelines, So What Do You Expect To Happen At The End of The Year?" the Box Ghost asked as came up to the group.

"I guess you are right," Danny agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "But what can I say, the only times that you don't want to fight is either during the Christmas Truce or when certain events are taking place."

"Which are events that we have no control over Dipstick," Ember comments appearing out of nowhere, "Even though we may enjoy some of them."

"Looks like one of Danny's many girlfriends decided to show up," Tucker snickered.

"And what do you mean by that?" Skulker asked as he glared menacingly at the boy.

"Nothing! Ember can't be Danny's girlfriend because Sam is and he only has one girlfriend, right?" Tucker tells him trying to save his skin.

"Smooth," Danny comments dryly as he sent an unamused look towards his friend. Just then he was tackled down to the ground and felt something wet starting to lick his face, "Down Cujo down!"

The green puppy jumped off of the Halfa and barked in delight at seeing the boy who bent down to pet him. "It looks like someone is happy to see you Great One," Frostbite commented at the sight.

"Yeah and it's nice to see you again Frostbite," Danny commented as he stood up with Cujo in his arms.

"Hey Fentina, I mean Phantom, glad to see that you are able to make it!" Dash called out as he walked up to the growing group with Paulina, Star, Kwan and Valery behind him.

"Hey Danny," Paulina greets the Ghost Boy as she bats her eyes at him trying to look cute.

Sam growls at the sight before her, "He's not your's Paulina."

"Well not in this story he isn't," Paulina huffed in annoyance.

Before anyone could comment on that, someone else spoke, "Why can't we take any of our ghost hunting gear? What if one of the spooks decide to attack us when we are defenseless?"

"Because we all agreed on a truce remember?" Jazz could be heard answering as she Maddie and Jack walked towards them, "And if something does happen, Danny will be there to put a stop to whatever it is."

"I guess you're right," Maddie agreed with a sigh of defeat, she hated the feeling of being defenseless, but they did agree to the truce. But as she thought about it, knowing Jack, he was sure to have some gear hidden somewhere on him.

"Jack," Vlad greeted in disapproval at seeing the man.

"Vlad," Jack greeted using the same tone of voice.

"This is going to be a long night," Maddie comments at the greeting between the two.

Slowly one by one more ghosts and humans started appearing, Lunch Lady, Poindexter, Dora, Aragon, Vortex, Spectra, Bertrand, Walker, Bullet, Ghost Writer, Wulf, Johnny 13, Kitty, Shadow, Klemper, Youngblood and his assistant, Pariah Dark, Clockwork, Dan, the Observants, Desiree, Fright Knight, Undergrowth, Box Lunch, Lydia, Sleepwalkers, Skulktech 9.9, Amorpho, Pandora, Hotep RA, Dairy King, Elastica, Ectopuses, the Vulture Ghosts, Sir Hamalot, Medusa, Nocturn, Mr. Lancer, Guys in White, Elliot, Sam's and Tucker's Parents, Alicia, Maddie the Cat, Principal Ishiyama, Damon, John Fenton Nightingale, Mikey, Lance Thunder, Tiffany Snow, Nathan. Freakshow and many others. Danny looked around at the group of growing characters and noticed that someone was missing, "Hey, has anyone seen Danielle?"

"Boo!" cried out said girl who appeared out of nowhere in fount of Danny.

"Danielle, you made it!" Danny cried out in joy at seeing his cousin.

"Did I miss it?" she asked as she landed on the ground and transformed back to her human form.

"Nope you just made it," Danny assured her with a smile as numbers started to appear up in the air and started counting down.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

All of a sudden your surrounding starts to change to that of a snowy field under the night sky with the whole Danny Phantom gang standing underneath the numbers that are counting down staring at you.

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

"HAPPY NEAR YEAR!"

* * *

 **Just like they said up in the story there, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I know I could of put this up in my Phantom shorts thing, but I decided to just make this it own little thing because of how it is a New Year thing. Anyways, I hope everyone had a great year in 2016 and will have a great year in 2017.**

 **So Happy New Year everyone and I hope you all have a great one!**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
